Seijuurou and Vanilla Shake
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: "Sei, aku baru menyadari satu hal." Kelopak mata terbuka, memperlihatkan iris beda warna di dalamnya. Heterokrom bertemu aquamarine. "Vanilla shake itu enak. Seijuurou juga enak. Tetapi jika keduanya digabungkan, rasanya seratus kali lebih enak."/KuroAka/AkaKuro/One-shot/NSFW.


**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**"Seijuurou and Vanilla Shake"**

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Rated M

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Kurobasu is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's.**

**.**

**Summary :**

"Sei, aku baru menyadari satu hal." Kelopak mata terbuka, memperlihatkan iris beda warna di dalamnya. Heterokrom bertemu aquamarine. "Vanilla shake itu enak. Seijuurou juga enak. Tetapi jika keduanya digabungkan, rasanya seratus kali lebih enak."/KuroAka/AkaKuro/One-shot.

.

**AN :**

Melanggar masa hiatus. Salahkan manganya, feel KuroAka saya membumbung tinggi dan tidak tahu harus dilampiaskan ke mana.

**-o0o-**

**.**

**.**

Jalan raya sepi membentang di depan. Gelap namun indah. Pemandangan malam dengan jajaran tiang lampu trotoar, desain tanaman pada pembatas jalan, dan penerangan elegan dari gedung-gedung besar di pinggir jalan.

Namun seseorang yang tengah memegang setir kendali lagi-lagi menambah kecepatan laju _Porsche-_nya. Jam pada pergelangan tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul satu—pagi. Kerja lembur di hari Minggu lagi-lagi tak terelakan untuk pemuda yang baru mewarisi perusahaan besar yang sudah dirintis secara turun-temurun ini.

Dalam mobilnya, pemilik surai merah tersebut bisa melihat separuh bagian teratas suatu gedung pencakar langit yang tidak tertutupi oleh gedung pencakar langit di sebelahnya. Gedung megah yang tingginya mendominasi gedung-gedung sekitarnya itu adalah tempat yang sedang dituju olehnya. Apartemen mewah dimana ia tinggal bersama dengan seseorang yang sangaaat penting baginya. Tempat dimana orang yang menduduki peringkat satu di hatinya, menunggu. Tempat dimana Seijuurou harus bersiap-siap menerima kemarahan dari 'dia' yang sedang menunggunya.

Menunggu?

_Apakah kau yakin Seijuurou?_

Pemuda surai merah langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu mendengar bisikan negatif dari _inner_-nya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Apakah kekasihnya masih mau menunggu setelah dirinya berkali-kali membatalkan secara sepihak acara kencan yang sudah diimpikan oleh'nya'?

Akashi Tetsuya menunggunya, selalu. Setiap pulang kantor, dirinya pasti menemukan sosok tercinta tidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan buku bacaan terkapar di lantai. Yah, Tetsuya selalu menunggu kepulangannya, tak peduli seberapa sering ia menyakitinya. Meski pada keesokkan harinya Seijuurou harus mau menerima aksi mogok bicara yang dilakukan sang kekasih.

Terkekeh geli, iris merah-oranye beralih dari jalan sepi di depannya ke kursi jok samping, dimana rangkaian mawar merah dan segelas royal vanilla milk shake diletakkan. Dua senjata ampuh yang selalu digunakan Seijuurou untuk merujuk sang kekasih agar mau memaafkannya. Beruntung, ia tadi sempat membelinya.

Berharap cara itu masih mempan. Menyadari bahwa sudah tidak terhitung lagi harapan Tetsuya-nya yang sangat berkeinginan untuk menghabiskan satu hari berdua, harus pupus karenanya.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, semua demi pekerjaan.

Seijuurou mengarahkan mobil pada halaman apartemen. Langkah panjang dan cepat membawa pemuda 23 tahun itu menuju lift, menekan tiga angka yang berarti nomor lantai yang menjadi wilayah pribadi mereka. Tangan kanan menenteng rangkaian mawar merah, vanilla shake, dan tas kerja sekaligus—entah bagaimana caranya.

Kegelapan dan kesunyian langsung menyapa begitu Seijuurou tiba. Ia mengernyit, tidak ada Akashi Tetsuya yang biasa menunggu sambil merebah diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tetsuya?"

Melepas jas hitam dan dasi, Seijuurou berjalan menuju kamar tidur, tempat kedua yang paling mungkin ia bisa menemukan kekasihnya. Tas kerja sukses mendarat di ruang kerja yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu, dua oleh-oleh spesial untuk yang tercinta masih ada di tangan.

Tidak perlu cahaya lampu untuk membimbing perjalanannya ke kamar. Ingatan akan seluk beluk tempat tinggalnya cukup untuk membawa Seijuurou ke tempat tujuan.

Cahaya bulan purnama kuning-oranye menembus dinding kaca yang tidak tertutup konden. Dalam ruang redup tersebut, tatapan sepasang heterokromia melembut ketika mendapati sosok yang ia kenal dengan baik setiap lekuk tubuhnya berbaring di tempat tidur. Oh, begitu mengetahui keberadaan sang 'istri', beban hati Seijuurou sedikit terangkat.

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerja, kemeja abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam itu berjalan ke meja samping tempat tidur. Ia letakkan untaian mawar dan vanilla shake di sana. Sepasang iris beda warna mengamati dengan seksama posisi kekasihnya berbaring. Karena Tetsuya sering menggunakan bahasa tubuh untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Dan melihat bagaimana tubuh kecil itu meringkuk, Seijuurou bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sosok yang dicintainya itu kecewa, marah, dan sedih.

Tetsuya saat ini berbaring di bagian yang biasa digunakan Seijuurou untuk tidur, dengan posisi memeluk bantal Seijuurou untuk menutupi wajahnya. Geli dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang juga berstatus 'istri', pemilik surai merah memutuskan duduk di tepi kasur. Dibelainya surai biru muda dari seorang yang masih setia menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Pergerakan mendapat respon dari Tetsuya. Dirinya langsung membalikkan tubuh hingga posisinya kini membelakangi—masih memeluk bantal—sang suami. Belaian tangan di kepala biru muda berhenti. Seijuurou menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tetsuya…"

Tidak ada respon. Seijuurou menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tetsuya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini!"

Si keras kepala Tetsuya tetap tidak mau menoleh ke sang suami. Ia tetap menggunakan bantal yang biasa dipakai oleh sosok yang dicintainya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Seijuurou akhirnya menyerah. Ia berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si 'istri' dan menghela napas.

"Maaf…maafkan aku Tetsuya. Maaf kalau aku masih belum bisa membagi waktu antara dirimu dengan pekerjaan. Maafkan aku, selalu membuatmu kecewa karena tidak bisa menepati janji-janjiku. Maaf, kalau aku lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dan sering membuatmu kesepian." Nada bicara yang digunakan Seijuurou semakin terdengar lirih, hingga kalimat terakhir, kalimat dimana Seijuurou mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan. "Maaf…kalau aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu."

Tetapi Tetsuya masih diam, tidak mengacuhkannya. Hati Seijuurou mencelos. Ia pun berbaring di tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan Tetsuya sebelum membelakanginya tadi. Pemuda surai merah itu kini memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang, lalu membisikinya.

"Bulan ini akan kuusahakan sesuatu agar bisa mengambil cuti satu minggu untuk mengganti semuanya. Nee Tetsuya, kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua selama satu minggu penuh. Aku berjanji akan memanjakanmu sampai puas Tetsuya. Aku—"

"Sudahlah Seijuurou-kun…"

Pemuda surai biru itu akhirnya berbalik. Dalam posisi berbaring, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Heterokrom dapat melihat kesedihan dalam aquamarine, meskipun kamar mereka hanya mendapatkan cahaya dari sang purnama.

"Tetsuya, aku minta ma—"

"Aku mengerti, Seijuurou-kun. Kau sangat sibuk. Aku mengerti."

"Tetsuya, aku akan melakukan apapun—"

"Tolong…berhentil! Aku lelah dengan semua janjimu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menepati, lebih baik tidak perlu berjanji. Itu hanya akan lebih menyakitiku karena terlalu bahagia mengharapkanmu. Hingga akhirnya aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa penantianku hanyalah…" sia-sia belaka.

Tetsuya tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Kalimat terputus begitu melihat genangan air di manik beda warna suaminya.

Hati Seijuurou bagai ditusuki ribuan jarum. Sakit, perih yang teramat sangat, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Beberapa kalimat penolakan sederhana yang diucapkan oleh sosok tercinta langsung membuat dunianya berwarna abu-abu. Rasa bersalah yang semakin menumpuk membuat Seijuurou membayangkan senyum lembut Tetsuya tersayangnya yang bagaikan hujan di musim panas, pergi dari kehidupannya.

Seijuurou tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Maaf…"

Terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalah, sang pewaris perusahaan yang terkenal observan itu melewatkan seringai tipis di bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah."

"Eh?"

"Kali ini kau harus dihukum Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya menelentangkan Seijuurou—dalam sekali gerakan. Dua kakinya melangkahi tubuh sang suami sehingga ia bisa duduk di atas perutnya. Dua tangan Tetsuya mengarahkan pergelangan tangan pemuda surai merah itu ke atas kepala dan…

Ckrik.

suara borgol terkunci menggema dalam ruangan.

Seijuurou kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Tetsuya. Sial! Tubuh dan pikirannya lelah. Ia terlambat merespon gerakan cepat pemuda dengan tubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

Seijuurou secara otomatis menarik-narik borgol di tangannya. Sepasang heterokrom yang panik menatap tajam sang kekasih, menuntut penjelasan padanya.

Melihat kebingungan terpancar di ekspresi suami tercintanya, Tetsuya tersenyum. Tentu saja, senyum yang diberikan Tetsuya bukanlah senyum sinis seakan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Bukan.

Senyum yang diberikan Tetsuya adalah senyum inosen khasnya, yang penuh kelembutan, yang memang hanya ia perlihatkan spesial untuk Seijuurou.

Setahun menikah, ini pertama kali bagi Tetsuya melihat sang pemilik kalimat 'kata-kataku adalah absolut' sangat bingung. Ada sedikit ketakutan di binar matanya. Mengingatkan Tetsuya bahwa Seijuurou—orang yang selalu menganggap dirinya benar, absolut, mutlak—hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, semua manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dan ini mutlak berlaku untuk suami tercintanya.

Dua tangan pucat Tetsuya terulur, membingkai wajah Seijuurou dengan lembut. Berharap gerakan ini bisa sedikit mengurangi kepanikan sang suami.

"Seijuurou-kun harus dihukum karena terlalu sering tidak menepati janji."

Pemilik surai merah itu akhirnya berhenti berontak. Pikiran beralih, mencoba mencerna kalimat 'istri'nya barusan. Dahinya mengkerut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'dihukum'?"

Masih duduk di perut Seijuurou (tidak sepenuhnya duduk, karena Tetsuya menggunakan kedua lutut untuk menumpu sebagian besar beban tubuhnya) Tetsuya terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah suami. Aquamarine berusaha mengintimidasi heterokromia yang masih bertahan dengan ketangguhannya. Jarak di antara hidung mancung mereka hanya berpaut beberapa senti.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menebaknya sendiri huh? Tentu saja aku akan menyiksamu habis-habisan." Tetsuya mengecup pucuk hidung Seijuurou. Seijuurou diam, menatap aquamarine lekat-lekat. "Akan kubuat kau mengerang sampai pergelangan tanganmu merah karena terlalu banyak menarik borgol. Akan kupastikan kau terus mendesah dan berteriak sampai kau tidak bisa berteriak lagi. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian pagi ini." Kali ini Tetsuya mengecup singkat bibir Seijuurou. "Bersiap-siaplah…Sei-juu-rou."

Entah kenapa Seijuurou bergidik dengan cara Tetsuya memanggil namanya. Panggilan terkesan berbeda dari biasanya. Selain meninggalkan imbuhan –kun, panggilan tersebut penuh dengan penekanan, dalam, dan jauh dari kemonotonan. Terkesan memancing…gairah.

Tetsuya menciumi bibir Seijuurou. Ciuman ringan yang hanya menggesekkan bibir satu sama lain, membuat sang pemilik surai merah semakin terbawa 'kenikmatan'. Suara borgol menandakan betapa kerasnya Seijuurou berusaha melawan. Seijuurou ingin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram mahkota baby blue kekasihnya, menarik kepalanya, dan memperdalam ciuman.

Tetapi tidak! Kali ini Tetsuya yang memegang kontrol. Tak lama setelah Seijuurou memikirkan itu, kedua tangan Tetsuya mencengkram surai merahnya, menarik kepalanya, dan memperdalam ciuman.

Penerangan alami sang purnama mulai menghilang. Desahan dan erangan teredam dari mulut Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengisi kesunyian dalam ruang yang perlahan lebih gelap. Lidah Tetsuya menjulur ke dalam mulut sang suami, dan mengajak lidah untuk bertarung.

Pertarungan gerakan lidah di dalam mulut Seijuurou untuk memenangkan dominasi menjadi semakin panas. Saliva mengalir deras dari kedua sudut bibir Seijuurou, membasahi pipinya. Tubuh lelah dan borgol di kedua tangan, sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat Seijuurou untuk mengontrol lidah Tetsuya. Oh, betapa hapal dirinya dengan pergerakan sang 'istri' ketika bertarung lidah. Satu menit berciuman, Seijuurou berhasil mengulum lidah Tetsuya dengan gigi dan lidahnya.

Tetsuya mendesah keras dalam ciuman itu. Jelas, ia tidak terima dengan kekalahannya. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman, satu tangan Tetsuya bergerak turun secara perlahan. Tangan kanan yang sebelumnya mencengkram surai merah, kini membelai pipi basah sang suami, terus menurun, menyelusuri lekuk rahang Seijuurou dengan lembut, kemudian leher hingga sampailah tangan itu ke tempat tujuan.

Membiarkan pikiran kekasih fokus dalam dominasi pertarungan lidah, Tetsuya melepas semua kancing kemeja abu-abu Seijuurou. Kini pemilik surai merah tersebut tersentak saat tangan dingin meraba dadanya.

"Tetsuya—mmph!"

Pemuda dengan _baby blue_ langsung menyambung ciuman mereka lagi. Tetapi dengan satu tangan kanan sibuk menekan, memutar, dan mencubit nipel milik Seijuurou.

"Mmmmmppphhhh!"

Kesensitifan membuat Seijuurou berusaha lepas dari ciuman Tetsuya. Tubuh Seijuurou terus menggeliat, ia mendesah, mengerang ketika sang 'istri' mempermainkan puting susunya semakin lincah.

Kini pemuda surai biru itu berhasil menundukkan lidah suaminya. Menyusuri setiap tempat hingga pangkal tenggorokan, mengabsen setiap gigi, lalu menarik lidah Seijuurou ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya. Tangan kiri masih mencengkram surai merah untuk mengendalikan pergerakan dari kepala di bawahnya, sedangkan jari-jari tangan kanan memainkan nipel kekasih.

Saliva semakin membasahi tempat tidur pada bagian kepala Seijuurou berada. Bermenit-menit lamanya, Seijuurou bersabar, menunggu Tetsuya puas menginvasi lidahnya hingga kehabisan napas. Ciuman mereka pada akhirnya putus, menyisakan benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan mulut mereka. Keduanya terengah-engah.

Seringai tipis terpatri pada bibir merah Seijuurou yang membengkak. "Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan 'menghukumku', Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengecup pipi Seijuurou. "Jangan kecewa dulu Seijuurou. Ini baru pemanasan."

Lidah menjilati jejak air liur di pipi sang suami yang baru dikecupnya. Sedang tangan kanan sibuk membelai dan menghapus jejak yang sama pada sisi lainnya. Sang suami memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan 'istri'nya. Mendapat sentuhan lembut sang 'istri' seperti ini, siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak.

"Seijuurou…" Panggilan lembut itu membuat pemilik surai merah memperlihatkan heterokromnya. Iris merah-oranye bertemu aquamarine. "Kau membawa vanilla milk shake untukku lagi 'kan?"

Bingung… Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seijuurou tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda berwajah imut itu. Sepasang iris hetrokromnya mengamati gerakan sang 'istri' dengan seksama.

Tetsuya beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, masih membiarkan pergelangan tangan Seijuurou dalam keadaan terborgol di atas kepala. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Tetsuya berdiri di samping kasur dan melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja tidurnya.

Meski cahaya bulan tidak lagi menerangi kamar mereka, cahaya lampu pada gedung pencakar langit di sebelah apartemen mereka memberikan akses bagi heterokrom Seijuurou untuk melihat bagaimana cara Tetsuya-nya melepas kemejanya.

Begitu semua kancing terpisah dari lubang, dengan gerakan seduktif—di mata Seijuurou—Tetsuya melepas kemeja putih bercorak gelas plastik bersedotan dan berisi cairan biru muda—yang dipercaya sebagai vanilla milk shake—itu dengan sangat pelan. Bagaimana dua bahu putih itu terekspos secara perlahan, diikuti lengan atas dan dada hingga terlihat nipel merah muda Tetsuya, membuat Seijuurou berusaha keras untuk tidak meneguk ludahnya.

Tetsuya melakukannya dengan menunduk. Poni biru muda jatuh menutupi setengah bagian atas wajahnya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak dengan tatapan lapar sang pemilik iris beda warna. Kulit halus pada kedua lengannya, membuat kemeja putih langsung tertarik gravitasi lalu jatuh ke lantai. Seijuurou tak tahan lagi. Pada akhirnya, ketika tangan Tetsuya menyentuh karet perut dari celana piyamanya, berniat untuk melepas celana itu, Seijuurou meneguk ludahnya keras-keras.

Suara 'glup' mengusik perhatian Tetsuya. Dibalik poni biru muda yang menjuntai dengan anggun menutupi wajah pucatnya, aquamarine melirik ke arah Seijuurou. Seringai tipis kembali terukir di bibirnya, melihat betapa _helpless_-nya suaminya terborgol, betapa jelas keputusasaan dari wajah sang kekasih yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya, betapa lapar tatapannya untuk menelanjangi dan menikmati tubuh sang 'istri'.

"Mm mungkin bagian bawah akan kusimpan untuk nanti."

Oh, betapa senangnya Tetsuya melihat _death-glare_ kekecewaan di iris merah-oranye Seijuurou.

"Lepaskan borgolnya Tetsuya!"

"Belum saatnya."

Tetsuya berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengambil vanilla milk shake di sana. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur tepat di sebelah Seijuurou, dan menusukan sedotan ke gelas plastik tersebut.

Seijuurou mengernyitkan alis begitu melihat kekasihnya tampak asyik menikmati vanilla milk shake. Keinginan untuk menelanjangi sang 'istri' hilang begitu saja, tergantikan oleh kejengkelan tiada tara.

"Tetsuya." Panggilan berat itu seakan membuyarkan pikiran pemuda _baby blue_ dari rasa manis dan segarnya vanilla di lidahnya. Mata aquamarine langsung mendapati aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Seijuurou. "Jadi seperti ini 'hukuman' yang kau maksud? Membiarkanku begitu saja dalam keadaan terborgol dan setengah telanjang, sementara kau asyik minum minuman favoritmu, huh? Kau membuatku cemburu Tetsuya."

"Ah maafkan aku Seijuurou. Aku masih mempersiapkan semuanya." Dengan senyum inosen tapi penuh maksud misterius di dalamnya—yang entah kenapa kali ini Seijuurou merinding ketika melihatnya—Tetsuya melangkahi tubuh kekasihnya. "Semua persiapan sudah selesai."

Seijuurou mengernyit bingung saat Tetsuya menunjukkan gelas shake yang berisi tiga per empat dari jumlah sebelumnya. Apa hubungan antara 'persiapan yang sudah selesai' dengan minuman shake itu?

Pemuda surai merah itu langsung menemukan jawabannya ketika Tetsuya menuangkan isi gelas itu ke dadanya.

"AH!"

Dingin dari cairan putih membuat Seijuurou tersentak. Cairan tersebut mengalir ke setiap sisi tubuh Seijuurou dan membasahi kemejanya.

Kedua telapak tangan Tetsuya langsung meratakannya ke setiap jengkal dada dan perut Seijuurou dengan gerakan yang sensual. Membelai tubuh Seijuurou perlahan, penuh penekanan dari dada turun ke perut, ada gerakan melingkar, bagai memijat tubuh Seijuurou dengan vanilla shake.

"Ah Tetsuya…Mmph—"

Tetsuya mencium Seijuurou dalam. Lidah langsung menyelusuri mulut basah sang suami.

Oh, sang suami bisa merasakan bagaimana nikmat campuran susu vanilla dan saliva di mulut Tetsuya-nya. Luar biasa memabukkan dan membuat ketagihan. Membuatnya ingin mengeksploitasi rasa itu hingga habis tak bersisa. Tetapi sekali lagi, Tetsuya-lah yang memegang kendali. Belum puas Seijuurou dengan ciuman itu, Tetsuya melepaskan bibir mereka secara sepihak.

Bibir bergerak turun, mencium dan menjilat rahang suami. Dua tangan basahnya juga turun hingga pinggang Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuh telanjangnya ke tubuh Seijuurou yang basah. Kini dada mereka saling bergesekan. Dan tanpa Seijuurou sadari, lidah Tetsuya mulai menyusuri leher jenjangnya, menjilat dan menggigit di sana.

"Hentikan—AH! Tetsuya!"

Pertama kali Seijuurou merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Aneh. Tetsuya mengklaimnya dengan tanda-tanda gigitan di lehernya. Biarpun rasa geli menyiksa, dirinya senang. Setiap gigitan yang diberikan menandakan seberapa besar keinginan Tetsuya untuk memiliki dirinya.

Lidah Tetsuya turun ke perpotongan bahu dan leher. Betapa pemuda surai biru itu menyukai aroma sang kekasih yang sudah dilumuri dengan royal vanilla kesukaannya. Beberapa detik ia menciumi daerah tersebut, menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan. Meninggalkan banyak 'jejak' tipis di sana.

"Ugh! Tetsuya…"

Seijuurou terus menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak kuat. Belaian lidah dan bibir sang 'istri' pada dada dan perutnya membuatnya tak tahan. Tetsuya melakukannya terlalu pelan dan lembut, sedangkan Seijuurou tipe yang cepat dan mendadak. Lidah kekasihnya yang menjilat di setiap jengkal dadanya dan perutnya sungguh membuat dirinya tak kuat menahan diri.

"Pfffft—He-hentikan! Hahaha hentikan Tetsuya! Aku tak tahan lagi! Hentikan! Hahaha…"

Sang 'istri' menghentikan kegiatannya, mengernyitkan alis. Kali ini wajah imutnya yang menampakkan keputusasaan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Seijuurou? Kau seharusnya mendesah!"

Terengah-engah, suami pun menatap tajam 'istri'.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendesah kalau kau menjilatiku seperti Nigou menjilatimu, Tetsuya?"

Guratan kekesalan menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi bukan Tetsuya namanya, kalau ia berhenti hanya karena suami mengejeknya. Jelas ti-dak!

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Tangan kiri Tetsuya bergerak ke bawah, membelai 'sesuatu' milik suami yang menonjol di balik celana panjangnya dan meremas dengan sedikit keras.

"AAAARGH!"

Seijuurou mengerang cukup keras. Tetsuya bisa merasakan tubuh di bawahnya melengkung karena rangsangan mendadak yang ia berikan. Pemilik surai biru secarah musim semi itu lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyum inosennya.

"Lihat! Kau mendesah Sei-juu-rou."

Tangan Tetsuya terus menekan sesuatu yang panjang di antara selakangan Seijuurou. Tentu saja, masih ada pembatas kain di antara kulit yang bergesekkan di sana. Hal ini membuat pemilik surai merah menggeliat dan tersiksa.

"Hentikan-hentikan! Tetsuya…AH!"

Tapi yang namanya Tetsuya, well bibit bernama 'tega' sudah tertanam dalam dirinya sebelum menikah dengan Seijuurou. Ia biarkan suami menggeliat tak nyaman sementara dia asyik menikmati batang tubuhnya yang berlumuran vanilla shake. Lidah dan bibir kembali sibuk menikmati perut datar Seijuurou. Rasa keringat bercampur mint dan shake benar-benar memanjakan lidah.

Sementara tangan kanan Tetsuya melilit pinggang Seijuurou agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, tangan kiri meremas penuh penekanan kejantanan sang suami yang super sensitif. Membuat desahan dan erangan Seijuurou semakin menjadi-jadi.

Desahan itu sungguh terdengar indah di telinga Tetsuya. Oh, hanya mendengar suaranya saja, sekarang miliknya juga mulai menegak.

Sang _bluenette_ menghentikan aksinya. Dengan cepat ia melepas sabuk dan resleting celana suaminya. Ia turunkan semua penutup bagian bawah tubuh Seijuurou sekaligus, lalu melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai.

Kedua mata Seijuurou membulat. Ia tidak menyangka 'istri'nya yang _baby face_, imut, manis, terlihat polos, berani melakukan hal semacam ini.

Melihat keterkejutan di wajah sang kekasih, Tetsuya untuk kesekian kalinya mengeluarkan senyum inosen yang mana hanya bidadari baik hatilah yang memilikinya.

"Kenapa Seijuurou? Kau pikir aku tidak berani melakukan hal ini padamu?"

Tetsuya mengatakan itu seraya mengambil gelas milk shake yang isinya kurang dari separuh. Tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang 'istri', Seijuurou langsung menatap horor.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Selamat. Tebakanmu benar. Ini hadiah untukmu."

Tetsuya langsung menumpahkan cairan putih, kental, dingin tepat di atas kejantanan milik Seijuurou.

Napas Seijuurou tercekat. Ia mendesah saat cairan dingin itu menyiram 'milik'nya yang sudah panas dan menegak karena remasan tangan Tetsuya sebelumnya.

"Tetsuya…he-HENTIKAN!"

Seijuurou menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah keras saat tangan Tetsuya melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya. Lima jari pemuda surai biru itu menekan, memijat, dan meremas batang kejantanan Seijuurou mulai dari dasar hingga ujung. Sesekali ibu jari menekan _uretra_ milik suami yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_.

"Ahhhhn…"

Seijuurou pada akhirnya mengerang, tidak kuat dengan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Pandangannya mulai memutih dan napasnya tidak teratur. Tetsuya hapal dengan tanda-tanda seperti ini. Tangan bergerak lebih cepat.

"Aaaaaaaaah."

Lenguhan indah Seijuurou pun keluar bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putih ke tangan Tetsuya yang sudah basah karena milk shake.

Seijuurou memejamkan mata seraya terengah-engah. Tak terpikir olehnya, satu kali 'keluar' lebih melelahkan daripada lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali saat dirinya berada di tim basket dulu. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia mengangkat kelopak mata. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat Tetsuya menjilati cairan sperma dengan gerakan yang seduktif. Parahnya, 'milik'nya kembali mengeras hanya dengan melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Yah…hanya Tetsuya yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka—" Tangan Tetsuya yang penuh dengan campuran sperma, milk shake, dan salivanya, membelai pipi Seijuurou. "Ternyata suamiku berbakat menjadi uke."

Pemuda surai merah itu langsung mengeluarkan _deathglare. _"Tetsuya—"

"Seijuurou…" Tetsuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lelah Seijuurou. "Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana ekspresimu ketika 'keluar' tadi. Wajahmu itu sungguh menggoda. Mungkin aku harus memasang _handycam_ untuk mengabadikannya."

"Kuberi tahu satu hal padamu." Seijuurou lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sikap angkuhnya, yang membuat Tetsuya kaget. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya masih bisa bersikap angkuh dalam posisi seperti ini? "Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat ekspresimu ketika memohon padaku untuk men-_fuck_-mu keras-keras, ketika kau memintaku untuk lebih 'kejam' dan 'liar' agar kau bisa 'keluar'."

Muka Tetsuya langsung merona merah. _Smirk_ khas Seijuurou tampak pada bibir sang pemilik.

"Kau seharusnya melihat betapa pasrah dirimu dengan semua perlakuanku. Betapa kau menyerahkan semua kendali tubuhmu padaku dan membiarkanku melakukan apapun semauku pada tubuhmu. Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimananya menggoda ekspresimu saat—"

"Hentikan itu Seijuurou! Kau membuatku malu."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli, meski pada kenyataannya kedua tangannya terborgol, tapi permainan—maksudnya 'hukuman' dari sang 'istri' malah sangat menghiburnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'milik'ku di bawah sana yang sejak tadi kedinginan dan perlu dihangatkan?"

Tatapan Tetsuya beralih. Dan bagaimana kagetnya ia melihat 'milik' suaminya sudah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan _hand job_ bisa memuaskanku, Tetsuya?"

Tangan Tetsuya untuk kesekiankalinya meremas batang kejantanan Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba. Membuat erangan tertahan lepas dari mulut pemilik surai merah tersebut.

"Tenang saja Seijuurou. Hukumanmu masih belum berakhir."

Sang 'istri' kembali menuangkan seluruh sisa vanilla shake sampai benar-benar habis ke area sensitif di antara selakangan milik suaminya.

"Ngh Tetsuya…"

Untuk kedua kalinya Seijuurou mini basah oleh cairan putih nan dingin. Namun kehangatan langsung menyelimuti secara tiba-tiba.

"AH!"

Seijuurou sontak melengkungkan tubuhnya saat 'milik'nya didorong masuk ke dalam suatu gua sempit dan basah. Tempat yang tak asing bagi pemuda surai merah tersebut. Yah, tidak ada yang asing baginya kalau sudah menyangkut tubuh Tetsuya-nya. Ia hapal betul dengan sempit dan panasnya suhu mulut Tetsuya yang saat ini menyelimuti batang kemaluannya.

"Ah! Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Ah!"

Desahan dan erangan Seijuurou semakin keras ketika Tetsuya semakin menaikkan tempo gerakan kepalanya. Sesekali pemuda surai biru itu berhenti untuk menghisap dan menggigit, membuat desahan Seijuurou semakin tidak teratur. Lidahnya digunakan untuk menekan bagian ujung 'milik' sang suami. Seijuurou mini semakin keras, Tetsuya yakin sebentar lagi suaminya akan 'keluar' untuk kedua kalinya.

Tetsuya mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Membuat Seijuurou terus meneriakkan namanya di sela-sela desahan dan erangan. Tetsuya berhenti, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dalam sekali hentakan ia memasukkan semua batang kemaluan sang suami hingga sampai tenggorokannya.

"TETSUYAAA!"

Seijuurou berteriak saat dirinya 'keluar' dalam mulut kekasihnya. Tetsuya meneguk sebagian dan mengeluarkan Seijuurou mini dari mulutnya.

Iris aquamarine memandangi ekspresi Seijuurou dengan seksama. Mata terpejam, mulut menganga, dan dadanya bergerak naik turun. Jelas sekali suaminya kelelahan. Tetapi sekali lagi, hukuman untuknya masih belum selesai.

Tetsuya menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Dalam ciuman yang panas itu Tetsuya mentransfer semua cairan _cum_ ke dalam mulut Seijuurou. Tanpa banyak melawan, pemuda surai merah itu menerima dan meneguknya. Ia juga membiarkan lidah Tetsuya mendominasi gerakan lidahnya. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertarung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman itu akhirnya putus dan benang saliva kembali menghubungkan bibir mereka.

"Sei, aku baru menyadari satu hal." Kelopak mata terbuka, memperlihatkan iris beda warna di dalamnya. Heterokrom bertemu aquamarine. "Vanilla shake itu enak. Seijuurou juga enak. Tetapi jika keduanya digabungkan, rasanya seratus kali lebih enak."

Pemuda surai merah itu tersenyum lemah. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru menemukan minuman barunya."

Tetsuya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa memutuskan tatapan. "Kau sudah sangat kelelahan Seijuurou. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri masa 'hukuman'mu."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, satu tangan Tetsuya lagi-lagi menyentuh 'milik' suaminya. Lima jari seolah menyelusuri setiap bagian luar dari Seijuurou mini, mencari sesuatu yang basah untuk jari-jarinya. Entah itu milk shakenya yang belum mengering, atau _cum_ Seijuurou. Apapun yang bisa membasahi jari-jari pucatnya.

"Ah Tetsuya…"

Pemuda _baby blue _ mencium suaminya yang masih terborgol tepat setelah satu jari masuk dalam lubang suaminya.

Seijuurou langsung mengerang dalam ciuman itu. Sensasi aneh kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya dimasuki dan ia tidak yakin, dirinya siap atau tidak.

Jari Tetsuya kedua masuk. Pemuda baby blue itu melakukan gerakan maju mundur sambil melebarkan 'lubang' milik suaminya. Membuat Seijuurou tersentak dan menggeliat dalam ciuman tersebut.

Seijuurou mulai merasakan sakit ketika jari ketiga dan keempat masuk secara bersamaan. Dalam ciuman itu, secara tidak sengaja Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawah Tetsuya. Sontak pemuda _baby blue_ melepas ciuman mereka.

Rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi hati Seijuurou saat melihat darah di bibir Tetsuya mengalir membasahi dagunya. Ternyata ia menggigitnya terlalu keras. "Ma-maafkan aku Tetsuya…"

Pemuda baby blue itu langsung menggunakan punggung lengannya untuk melap cairan merah tersebut. Begitu ia memastikan wajahnya bersih dari cairan warna merah, Tetsuya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Seijuurou-kun."

Ia menarik keempat jarinya dari lubang Seijuurou, tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ekspresi Seijuurou yang kesakitan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya.

Seijuurou sendiri kaget saat melihat Tetsuya tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan penetrasi padanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sang 'istri' karena Tetsuya lagi-lagi menunduk, membiarkan poni panjangnya yang basah menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf…"

Seijuurou terdiam. Mata heterokrom menatap serius pemuda yang duduk di perutnya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf di sini. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh banyak menuntutmu. Seharusnya aku tidak berhak marah ketika kau terpaksa mengabaikanku demi pekerjaanmu. Kau sudah banyak berkorban untukku Seijuurou-kun. Seharusnya aku lebih bersyukur karena orang biasa sepertiku diperbolehkan menyandang nama Akashi. Maafkan aku karena terlalu banyak menuntutmu. Maafkan aku Seijuurou-kun. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

Kedua tangan Tetsuya lagi-lagi menelengkup sisi wajah Seijuurou. Dan apa yang membuat pemuda surai merah itu kaget adalah Tetsuya yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Kali ini bukan senyum inosen dan lembut yang biasa 'istri'nya berikan padanya. Senyum itu adalah senyum pahit dan penuh dengan penyesalan, yang malah membuat Seijuurou semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tetsuya—"

"Hukuman berakhir. Istirahatlah Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak mau suamiku pingsan ketika bekerja karena kurang beristirahat."

Seijuurou mengernyitkan alisnya. Bagaimanapun ia masih bisa merasakan 'milik' Tetsuya yang keras di atas tubuhnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Tetsuya langsung beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sang suami sendiri dalam kamar mereka, dalam keadaan masih terborgol.

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Tetsuya yang bermasturbasi sambil menangis mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Jelas sekali, bayangan itu malah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Rasa lelah dan kantuk hilang begitu saja berganti gairah dan keinginan untuk memuaskan sang kekasih.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Seijuurou menarik pergelangan tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik, rantai borgol itu putus seketika.

Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan terhadap borgol yang patah dengan mudahnya. Apalagi ketika Seijuurou memutuskan besi yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tanpa usaha yang berarti. Sebenarnya ini borgol milik siapa?

Yah apapun itu, yang penting sekarang dirinya bebas. Seringaian pun kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Nah Tetsuya, saatnya ronde kedua."

.

Bunyi air shower diiringi desahan memenuhi kamar luas dengan dinding keramik berwarna krem yang tertutup rapat. Di bawah aliran deras air dingin, sang pemilik desahan yang tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun, terus menggunakan tangannya meremas dan memompa miliknya.

Tetsuya berkonsentrasi, membayangkan tangan yang tengah memegang 'milik'nya adalah tangan Seijuurou. Hanya membayangkan itu saja, kini dirinya merasa semakin 'dekat'. Ia mempercepat irama naik turun tangannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapatkan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Tetsuya, seseorang diam-diam masuk dan langsung menempatkan diri di belakangnya. Pemuda baby blue tersebut terkejut saat tubuhnya di tarik keras hingga punggungnya bersandar ke dada orang di belakangnya. Secara otomatis, Tetsuya menoleh dan kaget mendapati seseorang yang seharusnya masih terborgol, kini memeluknya.

"Seijuurou-kun? Bagaimana bisa—Akh!"

Tetsuya mendesah keras saat Seijuurou meletakkan tangan kanan di punggung tangan kanannya yang masih menelungkup pada batang kejantanannya. Pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil itu tersentak. Sontak tangan Tetsuya yang lain bergerak, bermaksud menyingkirkan tangan Seijuurou. Tapi gerakan tersebut langsung dicegah oleh tangan Seijuurou yang lain.

"Seijuurou-kun—"

Protes Tetsuya dipotong oleh bisikan sang suami tepat di depan telinganya.

"Kau sudah 'dekat' 'kan? Kita lakukan bersama-sama."

Tetsuya tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengangguk penuh keraguan. Tak lama setelah itu, tangan Seijuurou dan tangannya bergerak naik turun seirama. Sungguh Tetsuya merasa malu bahkan ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali.

Yah, Tetsuya memang 'tega' tapi Seijuurou dua kali lebih 'tega' dibanding Tetsuya. Mengetahui Tetsuya-nya merasa malu dan tidak nyaman, Seijuurou melilitkan tangannya yang bebas pada perut sang kekasih, dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Hingga dadanya dan punggung kekasihnya semakin menekan.

"Konsentrasi Tetsuya…"

Ugh! Ingin rasanya pemuda _baby blue _itu menjitak kepala sang suami. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi, menganggap yang menyentuh miliknya adalah tangan Seijuurou, sementara pemilik tangan yang asli ada di atas tangannya.

"Pejamkan kedua matamu…"

Tetsuya menggerutu tak jelas. Namun ia menurut juga pada akhirnya. Ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang suami kemudian menutup rapat sepasang aquamarinenya. Tetsuya menggerakkan tangannya lagi, berkonsentrasi bahwa Seijuurou sedang memuaskannya. Tangannya memompa semakin cepat yang entah kenapa Seijuurou bisa mengikuti iramanya.

Seijuurou sudah hapal seluk beluk Tetsuya-nya.

"Ah Ah Ah Seijuurou-kun…"

Pemilik surai biru muda mulai mendesah semakin keras. Tangannya sudah lemas. Kini hanya tangan Seijuurou yang benar-benar memuaskan dirinya. Tetsuya mengernyit saat merasakan gigitan keras di perpotongan leher dan bahunya, juga…'milik' suami yang kembali berdiri tegak dan menyentuh belahan pantatnya.

Gerakan tangan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba cepat dan menekan kembali mengalihkan pikiran Tetsuya. Membuat erangan berubah menjadi teriakan.

"AH! A-Aku mau 'keluar'"

"'Keluar'lah Tetsuya!"

Cairan sperma langsung membasahi tangan Seijuurou dan dinding keramik di depannya.

Tanpa memberi waktu 'istri'nya bernapas, Seijuurou langsung membanting tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dinding keramik.

"Ah! Seijuurou-kun?"

"Sisa malam ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Dan setelah sekian lama, Seijuurou benar-benar memegang perkataannya. Jarum menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Setelah satu jam acara di bawah shower, kegiatan terus berlanjut. Tetsuya berada di gendongan Seijuurou, memasuki kamar mereka kembali, lalu menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada untuk mencium satu sama lain, memeluk, dan berhubungan intim. Melampiaskan kerinduan akan kehangatan, meleburkan keraguan dan rasa bersalah, dan mencurahkan rasa cinta yang sudah lama terpendam.

Yah malam itu tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan selamanya.

Pagi pun datang lebih cepat dari biasa. Seijuurou harus kembali bekerja sedangkan Tetsuya harus kuliah. Sepasang suami istri itu dengan terkantuk-kantuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi. Dalam sebuah _bathub,_ mereka berendam bersama.

.

==Fin==

.

.

**Omake**

"Aomine-kun."

Pemuda berkulit maskulin yang mengenakan seragam polisi, menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya saat seorang mahasiswa mendatangi pos polisi tempat ia berjaga.

"Yo Tetsu!"

Tetsuya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah borgol yang sudah rusak menjadi berkeping-keping. Sepasang iris azure itu membulat.

"KENAPA BISA HANCUR BEGINI, TETSU?"

Pemuda bernama Akashi Tetsuya langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku Aomine-kun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Seijuurou-kun sangat kuat. Bahkan borgol milik kepolisian Jepang bisa hancur seperti itu. Tolong katakan berapa aku harus menggantinya."

"Sudahlah Tetsu. Lagipula borgol ini bukan milik kepolisian Jepang."

Tetsuya menatap Aomine penuh kebingungan. "Maksud Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Sebenarnya saat kau bilang akan meminjam borgol padaku, aku langsung pergi ke toko mainan dan membeli borgol di sana. Hehehe…aku bisa dimarahi atasanku kalau meminjamkan borgol sebarangan."

Aura hitam menguar. Aomine menjauh beberapa langkah dari Tetsuya.

"Tu-tunggu Tetsu! Kau bisa masuk penjara kalau meng-_ignite pass_ polisi sebarangan. WHUUUAAA!"

R.I.P Aomine Daiki.

.


End file.
